Caught In The Rain
by Kyuubi16
Summary: They were from two different worlds having to live through their own wars. They were two individuals and found solace in each other arms. The one thing that would never change is how they find themselves always caught in the rain.


Caught in the Rain

0

Naruto x Quistis

0

Author's Note

0

I, the creator of Naruto x Katara pairing basically *Not creator but I specialize in it and/or pretty much the only one who writes fanfiction for it.*( Which I dub Karuto-Pairing name or Typhoon as Water and Wind), Naruto x Starfire (Known as Staruto/Karuto which I shall dubbed Firestorm for Wind + Fire) will now be developing some Naruto x Quistis pairing.

0

Story Start

0

''You got me wet!'' A young woman huffed as she and another young man dove into the overhand of an incomplete building. The sky was gray, blending together like a sea as the wind howled and rain poured down unto the ground before.

''You know most women wouldn't complain about that!'' Her companion said with a grin. The man shedded his long black trenchcoat and began massaging his arms. His outfit consisted of said coat with white undershirt, black pants, fingerless leather gloves along with black boots. He turned and looked at his companion and couldn't help but grin.

She was wearing an orange zipped vest that extended to just above her hips, which also featureed a low fold-over collar rimmed with gold with brown arm warmers over her arms with brown gloves. She was also donning a long orange skirt with a silver waistband and black pants, a brown belt and black shoes which stuck to her skin from the moisture.

Reaching into a pocket Naruto took out a case and handed it to her.

''Thanks...'' She mumbled taking out a small cloth. Taking off her glasses she began to clean ir. While doing so Naruto glanced at her long blonde hair tied up at the back, held with a silver comb accessory, and with two long fringes of hair framing either side of her face. As she just finished cleaning her pair of silver rimmed glasses her companion reached up and removed the silver haired accessory letting her hair flowed free.

''I don't know why you don't let your hair down more often Quistis.'' He said as she placed her glasses on.

''Like I told you we were going to be caught in the rain,''She responded, changing the subject.

''I know...'' He said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her torso and softly pressed his lips against hers for a kiss. ''Just as planned!"' He said once their kiss broke and Quistis rolled her eyes.

''You really are incorrigable sometimes.''

''Wait? You mean unruly right?''

''Sure why not.'' She said as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth as they pressed their foreheads together. ''But you're cute so I guess it's a fair trade.''

''So mean...'' He said with a pout as he gazed into her eyes. ''I'll have to go back to my village for a couple of weeks. I'm not sure the next chance I'll be able to travel here, but maybe I can convince my Hokage to send me for negotations.''

Ever since Third Shinobi War was over and peace for the time being was found in the Shinobi Nations they finally went about trying to mend ties with the west. Since the west had technology and the east had the vast resources and land both civilizations had found themselves coming to terms with the each other despite the mistrust that was initated when an elemental nation Kunoichi was assassinated when mistaken for a sorceress. The result had almost sparked a war between the two hemispheres. Between the west's superior technologies and the east's vast numbers and diversity of Kekki Genkai it was a war both were hesitant to draw out considering their own inner turmoils and problems. Though because a new generation was taking the reins most of the tensions had cooled over the years.

''I'll write you...we will find a way.''

''Yeah, but for now...I just want to enjoy every day I'm with you.'' He said as his lips caressed the blonde woman's neck as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. His own clothes were discarded as they were used to make a makeshift bed. They were lost in passion as every moment soon became its own eternity.

And that's how it felt like. An eternity. Three years...another war. A world threathened by a sorceress. Three years since she had seen his smiling face and heard a word from him. In public she would place on a false smile, but inside their was a sense of coldness. One that couldn't be warmed by a promotion that was soon taken from her. Neither could the forgotten memories of her past. A numbing sort of cold that only he could warm.

She wiped a hand across under her eyes to wipe away the rain. Ever since that day she hated being caught in the rain. Hated being arrived of that incredible sweet boy that used to try to cook dinner; it wasn't that good but she ate for his sake or made her little trinkets. He wasn't that financial secured either at the time so it was the thought that counted.

_''I'm sorry...''_

Those were his words. That's all he had to say after materalizing again after three years. Caught in the Rain as well. Startling her as those eyes she was used to have changed. So much time had passed and they had changed as people, but one thing would never change. They always managed to be Caught in the Rain and what happened from then on there they had a lifetime to find out.


End file.
